villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gage Creed
Gage William Creed or simply Gage was the main antagonist from the 1983 book, Pet Sematary by Stephen King and the film of the same name. He was the son of Louis and Rachel Creed, and the younger brother of Ellie. He was portrayed by Miko Hughes in the film. Character Conception Pet Sematary's storyline was inspired by King Stephen's own real-life experience when he and his family lived on the busy streets in Orrington as he wrote the novel. The said street claimed the lives of pets that prompt Stephen's neighbors in that area built a cemetery for the said unfortunate pets where one of them was his daughter's pet Smucky. Also, Stephen once saved his young son Owen from the passing truck. Whilst happy that he managed to saved Owen's life, the worst imagination of what would happened had he failed to saved him inspired Stephen for the creation of Gage Creed's character. In the novel and it's film adaptation, Gage was suffer the same incident with Owen, but less lucky than the latter: Owen was saved in nick of time by Stephen(which how he saved him was unclear as he was so scared at that time) while Gage was killed in the crash. In the Novel Gage was originally an innocent and sweet little boy. However, he was run over by a truck at Thanksgiving. Gage's death was actually caused by the magic of the Pet Sematary where his father, Louis, buried their cat, Church, some time ago, which caused him to be brought back to life. After Gage's funeral, Louis was still under the corrupt influence of the Pet Sematary. In due to his increasingly instability and grief, Louis dug out Gage's body and foolishly buried his son in the Pet Sematary. Gage really returned to life, but he was no longer a sweet and innocent child. Although he looked the same as before his death, Gage was full of hatred and cruelty. At first, Gage entered the room where his father was sleeping, stole his scalpel, and walked into their neighbor, Jud Crandall's house along with Church. Jud tried to protect himself with a knife, but Church jumped on him, and forced him to drop it. Gage then jumps on Jud and stabbed him to death. When Rachel arrived home, she went to Jud's house, as she promised him before. She didn't see Jud's body, as Church and Gage decoyed her upstairs. When Rachel saw her son alive, she happily hugged him. Gage laughed and said that he had brought something for her. He then stabbed his mother to death violently. Meanwhile, Louis woke up and immediately found out what happened. He prepared some lethal injections and headed to Jud's house. Firstly, Louis decoyed Church with a raw steak and pricked him the injection, which killed him for once and all. Louis then entered Jud's house where he found his old friend and wife dead while Gage was giggling wickedly somewhere in the house. Gage then attacked Louis with the scalpel, but he was too clumsy, and Louis managed to flatten him. Louis then pricked his son with two injections and let him go. Gage tried to attack his father again, but the lethal substance started to work already and Gage fell down dead. Louis then soaked the house in kerosene, set it on fire, and left all of the bodies except Rachel's, inside. Gage was reanimated by the Wendigo, the ancient demon who made the Pet Sematary his home. In the Film The movie actually showed the same scenes of Gage with scalpel as the book did, but there were also some different moments. When Gage and Church entered Jud's house, Jud heard them, got a knife, and started to look for them. Gage decided to play a game of hide and seek with Jud and hid under the bed. After Church sidetracked Jud, Gage sliced Jud's Achilles tendon, then slashed his mouth, and ripped his throat out. After he killed the old man and his mother too, Gage phoned Louis and wanted to play with him, as he did with Jud and Rachel. Frightened, Louis entered Jud's house, only to see that it was completely devastated. After Louis went upstairs, Rachel's corpse suddenly fell from the attic, and was hanging by her neck. Gage, standing above her, jumped on Louis and bit him, tearing his meat. When Louis injected him, Gage stopped attacking, slowly walked away, said: "No fair!" and looked reproachfully at Louis. Until his death, Gage acted like a normal child again. Trivia *Part of Gage's tragic death in the story, which of course opposed with Owen's fate whom more fortunate than the latter, was one of the reasons why Stephen became so scared with his Pet Sematary works so much that he discarded the idea to published it. However, needing a final book for his contract, King reluctantly submitted it to Doubleday on the advice of his wife Tabitha and friend Peter Straub. Category:Horror Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Stephen King Villains Category:Supernatural Category:Tragic Villain Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Son of Hero Category:Siblings Category:Male Villains Category:Kid Villains Category:Undead Villains Category:Zombies Category:Knifemen Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Spree-Killers Category:Trickster Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Family Murderer Category:Cannibals Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Related to Hero Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Deceased Villains